Segundo
by AnyThab
Summary: Karamatsu pensaba que ninguno de sus hermanos lo quería, pero al escuchar una pelea a escondidas descubrió todo lo contrario. OneShot AllxKara KaraIchi OsoChoro


_Los personajes no son de mi autoria_

 _Dedicado a Belén._

Karamatsu había escuchado unas quejas provenientes del cuarto que comparte con sus cinco hermanos. Luego escuchó un golpe seco. -Alguien se cayó- pensó. Se dirigió a la habitacion.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a su único hermano mayor, Osomatsu, sobre uno de sus hermanos menores, Choromatsu.

Rápidamente separó a Osomatsu del menor, y lo empujó.

Supuso que se trataba de una pelea, o que el mayor se quería aprovechar del tercero.

-Hey, Qué haces?

-No se qué estabas tratando de hacer, pero no es correcto.

-Tsk.- Osomatsu salió de la habitación molesto, no dijó nada más.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?- le preguntó a Choromatsu. Este se encontraba en estado de shook mirando la puerta por la que había pasado el mayor.

-Ah?- dirigió su mirada hacia Karamatsu solo por un segundo, luego la apartó- no estaba haciendo nada que yo no le permitiera.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que somos algo así como una pareja- se puso rojo hasta las orejas.- No le digas a nuestros padres porfavor.

-Oh, sorry por interrumpir.

-No pasa nada- Sonrió calmado.

-Tú en serio lo quieres como para dejar que te toque o lo que sea?

Choromatsu se levanto para irse de la habitación.

-Si, lo quiero mucho.- le dedico una sonrisa al segundo. Este la notó un poco triste, -estará decepcionado- imaginó.

Luego salió del cuarto. Dejando a Karamatsu solo para procesar el asunto.

Hace tiempo el segundo hijo Matsuno estaba lidiando con unos sentimientos que creía imposibles. Se había enamorado de uno de sus hermanos. Decidió esconder todo lo que sentía dentro suyo sin esperar que le correspondieran. Pero ahora al ver a dos de sus hermanos llevando una relación inadecuada para la sociedad, volvió a cuestionar su decisión.

Igualmente Karamatsu se considera a sí mismo el hermano más odiado por los cinco- Siempre ignorado, abandonado. -¿Qué probabilidades hay de que uno de ellos este enamorado de mi?- pensó.

Mientras Osomatsu se encontraba en una encrusijada. Hace poco tiempo su tercer hermano se le había confesado. Él no dudo en aceptarlo.

Sabía a la perfección que era sentir amor por un hermano. Ya que él mismo estaba enamorado de Karamatsu, pero nunca tuvo tiempo de contarle lo que sentía.

Osomatsu se consideraba a sí mismo el hermano más odiado de Karamatsu, nunca se lo confirmó, solo era una suposición.

Él, de igual forma, sentía algo por Choromatsu, siempre tenía ganas de molestarlo o de acompañarlo, de pasar tiempo con él. Osomatsu consideraba que era amor fraternal. Y se aprovecho vilmente los sentimientos de su hermanito, ya que todos tenían la misma cara, no tenía problema en fantasear que se encontraba con Karamatsu en lugar de Choromatsu. Eso es lo que pensaba al aceptar los sentimiento del tercero.

Aunque lo intentó, nunca pudo imaginar a Choromatsu como Karamatsu. Su inconciente no se lo permitía. Y no le molestaba, en realidad le gustaba tener esa relación con él. -Tal vez poco a poco este enamorándome de nuevo- pensó.

Pero ese día sintió mucha ira al ser descubierto por Karamatsu mientras se encontraba con Choromatsu. No sabía que le estaba sucediendo. El Osomatsu de antes habría aprovechado la situación para darle celos al segundo. Pero sólo quería escapar para que no lo viera. Era patético.

Quería corresponder al 100% a Choromatsu, pero una pequeña parte suya aun estaba atada al segundo hermano.

Esa misma tarde tres de los sextillisos se encontraban juntos en la habitación en la que dormían.

-Osomatsu nii-san ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Habló el menor de los Matsuno.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?- Osomatsu se encontraba enfrascado en sus pensamiento mientras aparentaba leer una revista.

En una esquina del cuarto se encontraba Ichimatsu sentado abrazando sus piernas, sin hacer nada.

El primer y cuarto hermano dirigieron su atención al sexto, que parecía agobiado por algo.

Todomatsu había descubierto hace poco la relación entre Choromatsu y Osomatsu, y ese había sido el empujoncito suficiente para decidir confesar lo que siente por Karamatsu. Aunque seguía confuso sobre como continuar su vida luego de liberar sus sentimientos.

Al mismo tiempo se encontraba Ichimatsu, que sentía lo mismo que Todomatsu. El cuarto hermano quería a Karamatsu tambien pero se negaba a aceptarlo completamente. Pensaba que era un error, se sentía sucio.

-Osomatsu ¿cómo aceptas esa relación con Choromatsu? Son gays y hermanos, en Japón nisiquiera se aceptan las relaciones homosexuales. Y ni contar que tienen la misma cara. ¿Qué pensará la gente?

-Esas cosas no me impiden nada. Las únicas opiniones que me importan son las suyas, que se jodan los demás.

Todomatsu se rio un poco, se sentía más lijero.

-Yo quiero a Karamatsu nii-san, creo que me voy a confesar.- soltó sin pensarlo mucho.

Osomatsu enmudeció e Ichimatsu se levantó del lugar en el que se aislaba para dirigirse a donde estaba Todomatsu.

Lo levanto del cuello de su buzo. Y se rió ironicamente.

-Así que no soy el único enfermo que quiere a esa basura?.

Todomatsu lo miro atónito.

-¿Tú también quieres a Karamatsu?

-Si llegas a confesarte te mató.- Ichimatsu sentía celos de su hermano menor, que con tanta facilidad iba a arrebatarle a su platónico sin que él hiciera algo.

Todomatsu empujó a Ichimatsu para separse de él.

-Si cualquiera de ustedes se confiesa dense por muertos.- Los dos menores miraron a Osomatsu, que ahora se veía sombrío y amenazante.

-Ah? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿No me digas que tu también lo quieres?- Ichimatsu miró iracundo a Osomatsu.

-¿Y qué pasa con Choromatsu?-Preguntó Todomatsu confuso.

-Todos compartimos la misma cara no pasa nada si puedo fantasear con él.- Osomatsu estaba manejado por los celos.

-Eres horrible.- Ichimatsu le propinó un golpe en la barbilla de su hermano mayor.

Esto desencadenó una pelea entre los tres que se encontraban dentro del cuarto. Sin darse cuenta que había otros tres escuchando la discusión fuera de la habitación.

Antes de que la pelea empezará Karamatsu había escuchado como fue nombrado por Todomatsu, así que se quedó escuchando a escondidas, a lo que se sumaron Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu por curiosidad.

Ambos se quedaron evadiendo los intento de Karamatsu para que no escucharán.

Todos quedaron de piedra con las declaraciones de sus hermanos.

Karamatsu se sintió honrado por lo los sentimientos de sus hermanos. Pero le asalto una tristeza terrible al ver las caras de Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu.

Todos eran consientes del apego que tiene Jyushimatsu por Ichimatsu, a lo que no era sorpresa para nadie que este sintiera algo por el cuarto hermano. En múltiples ocasiones el quinto se había confesado, sin obtener respuestas. Y no se había rendido hasta este momento.

Karamatsu al ver las tristes expresiones de sus hermanos trato de separarlos de la puerta y dejar que los otros resuelvan sus problemas solos. Intentó agarrar a Choromatsu del brazo y separarlo del lugar.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le grito en respuesta.

La discusión dentro del cuarto terminó al escuchar el grito del tercer hermano.

Osomatsu abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Choromatsu abatido, un Karamatsu confuso y un Jyushimatsu lagrimeando.

Ichimatsu al ver a Jyushimatsu trato de propinarle un golpe Karamatsu, pensando que él era el culpable.

-No lo golpees, no es su culpa, es tuya nii-san.- le dijo Jyushimatsu a Ichimatsu, para luego salir corriendo.

El cuarto miró por un segundo la desanimada cara del segundo, y luego salió a perseguir al menor.

Osomatsu trató de acercarse a Choromatsu, pero fue rechazado. El de verde también abandonó la escena.

Todomatsu se dió cuenta que los otros escucharon la discusión y se acercó a Karamatsu, que se encuentraba tumbado en el suelo. Se agachó frente a él.

-Karamatsu me gustas.-dijo después de titubear un poco.

-Todomatsu tú eres mi preciado hermano, lo siento.- le dijo Karamatsu apartando la mirada.

-No pasa nada. Igual no me hice muchas ilusiones.

El rechazado se fue también, dejando solo a los primeros hermanos.

-Wow sos genial.- se rió Osomatsu.

-¿Qué?

-La ultima vez yo fui el que nos separó. Ahora eres tú.

-¿Me estas culpando por esto? Yo pensé que nadie me queria, ¿cómo iba a saber que la mitad de ustedes me amaba?.- Karamatsu se encontraba desorientado.

-Entonces sabes lo que siento, ¿qué opinas?- Preguntó con interés.

-Que eres una mala persona, lo que le haces a Choromatsu es horrible.

-Lo que les dije ahí no es en serio, yo nunca lo use para reemplazarte, aunque esa había sido mi intención en un principio, nunca pude. En realidad lo quiero mucho.

-Entonces ve con él y dile la verdad.- Karamatsu sentía mucha pena por Choromatsu.

-Pero yo también te quiero a ti.

-No puedes querernos a ambos.

-¿Quieres que elija a uno?

-No, no quiero eso.

-Entonces? A quien de nosotros quieres?- Preguntó Osomatsu cansado de dar vueltas en el mismo lugar.

Karamatsu respondió ...

Ichimatsu intersepto a Jyushimatsu luego de haber corrido en su busqueda.

Jyushimatsu no huyó mas, y espero a que su hermano se le acercará.

Ichimatsu, cansado por la carrera, se desplomó al lado del quinto.

-Perdón- tomo aire- yo sabía lo que sentías por mi, pero nunca te di una respuesta, porque soy un cobarde. Seguramente alimente tus esperanzas. Pero en realidad quiero a Kusumatsu.- Ichimatsu se tapó la cara avergonzado de su declaración.- soy una persona repulsiva.

-No pasa nada.- la típica sonrisa de jyushimatsu había vuelto.- Yo aun sigo esperando a alguien, y no hubiera sido correcto estar con mi hermano, mientras que la espero.

-Ojalá yo superará las cosas tan rápido como tú Jyushimatsu.

Al regresar a la casa Ichi se encuentra con Todomatsu. Decidió hablarle.

-No tuve que golpearlos, soy horrible.-Todomatsu acepto eso como disculpa y asintió.- ¿Entonces somos rivales?

-Él ya me rechazó.-le confesó Todomatsu a Ichimatsu- Pero tu sigues en juego. Cuando ustedes se fueron le dije lo que sentía y él me dijo que solo soy su hermano.

-Ja, me lo esperaba.

-No seas tan insensible.- refunfuñó el sexto.

-Seguramente me dirá lo mismo, ni vale intentarlo.

-Si te importa tanto como para pelear, al menos dile lo que sientes. Creo que si eres realmente rechazado, es más fácil superarlo.

-Ese es un discurso de perdedor, ya veré que hacer.

Dentro de la casa, en una esquina escondido se encontraba un Choromatsu despedazado.

A él le había costado mucho aceptar lo que sentía por el mayor. Aceptó todo lo que conlleva tener una relación homosexual, con su hermano gemelo. Estuvó mucho tiempo tratando de superarlo, hasta que terminó aceptandolo y con mucha valentía confesandose.

Cuando Osomatsu le correspondió sintió que todas sus preocupaciones eran más lijeras, y que ahora que eran dos, podrían sobrellevar todo con más facilidad.

Ahora todo se había destruido. Él se sentía utilizado, lo peor es que estaba apunto de aceptar que lo utilizará. Todo mientras pueda estar con él. Pero su orgullo seguí ahí.

Karamatsu encontró el escondite del tercero, y trato de consolarlo.

El segundo hermano se sentía sumamente culpable por todo. Él nunca espero que sus hermanos lo amaran, estaba seguro que lo odiaban y no lo querían vivo.

-Sabes, yo parezco una persona muy segura de mi mismo, pero sólo es una máscara. En realidad pensaba que ustedes me detestaban, nunca esperaría que tres estuvieran enamorados de mi. Esta muy seguro de que me odiaban.

-Yo no te odio. Y no te culpo de nada.- Choro se limpio las lágrimas que había dejado salir con libertad.

-Hable con Osomatsu, creo que es mejor que tu también lo hagas.

-Si, tenes razón. Pero no quiero. Tengo miedo de que me rechace.- Choromatsu escondió su cara.

-Si fuiste valiente como para confesarte antes, puedes ir a hablarle ahora.

Con eso Karamatsu se levanto de su lugar. Quería aclarar las cosas con Ichimatsu, y terminar con todo de una buena vez.

Choromatsu aun reacio se dirigió a hablar con él mayor.

Karamatsu abrió la puerta de la casa y se encontró frente a frente con Ichimatsu, ambos con el corazón en la garganta.

Hace ya tiempo que Karamatsu se dio cuenta de su sexualidad. Todas las mujeres que veía le parecían hermosas, cuando a ojos de otras personas había feas y lindas. El creía que todas eran perfectas. Aunque lastimosamente sus intereses iban para otro lado.

Su primer amor fue chibita, y duro mucho tiempo. Pero su corazón se rompió un día. Trato de reemplazarlo pero salio completamente mal.

A causa de esto el pobre se encontraba vagando por las calles sin rumbo bastante seguido. No fue inesperado cuando se encontró con Ichimatsu un día. El cuarto hermano era todo un gato callejero.

Karamatsu pensaba que su hermano lo echaría a otro lado. Pero sorprendentemente el medio gato quiso escuchar los lamentos del segundo hermano. Hasta lo aconsejo.

Karamatsu quedo muy sorprendido con el comportamiento de su hermano menor. No estaba acostumbrado a que le diera algo de cariño.

Ichimatsu esa noche sintió empatia por su hermano mayor, y decidió tener clemencia.

Ese día Karamatsu dejo de querer a Chibita y le entrego su corazón a Ichimatsu. Ya que conoció una parte de él que Ichimatsu no le mostraba a los demás.

Cuando kara se encontró con su hermano en la puerta le pidió que lo acompañará a caminar.

Mientras salían un Todomatsu triste los observaba.

Choromatsu fue a su cuarto. Ahí se encontró con Osomatsu, que apenas al verlo se disculpo avergonzado. Y corrió la mirada.

-Te perdono, creo que es mejor que solo seamos hermanos. Como antes.

Osomatsu lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Tú quieres eso?

Choro en su mente gritaba que no, que no quería eso, que lo iba a seguir queriendo.

-Sería lo mejor.- suspiró- Tú enserio me gustas, no quiero verte como hermano, no importa lo desagradable que sea para los demás. Me costó mucho aceptar esto que siento.

-Yo... las cosas que dije... seguramente no me crees pero no eran en serio. Yo en un principio te correspondi pensando en usarte- Eso le dolió a Choromatsu- pero nunca pude, nunca pude verte como Karamatsu porque tu eres tú y el es él. Tu me gustas, también, me gustas Choromatsu, si me puedes dar otra oportunidad te haré feliz. -Choromatsu lo dudo un rato.

-No- Osomatsu se deshizo- tu aun lo quieres, no puedes vivir engañandote. Pero te propongo algo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Osomatsu con esperanza.

-Te tendré que enamorar, cuando te enamores completamente de mi, volveremos a ser pareja. Mientras seguiremos siendo hermanos.

Osomatsu se desilusionó, pero acepto el trato.

El primer hermano quería volver a tener a Choromatsu como lo tenía hace tan poco tiempo. Se sintió un itiota por pelear por el amor de ese otro idiota, y vio a Choromatsu como un idiota por enamorarse de él. Al final de cuentas todos eran hermanos.

Sentía mucha anciedad por volver a tener a Choromatsu como antes. Ambos tenían un nuevo objetivo, debían volver a ganar sus corazones.

Karamatsu caminaba junto a Ichimatsu, ninguno dijo una palabra hasta en llegaron a un parque infantil. Ambos se sentaron en unas hamacas.

Caían las hojas del otoño el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban el cielo lentamente.

Ichimatsu fue el primero en hablar.

-Me gustas- miraba las manos en su regazo, se negaba a mirar a su hermano mayor.- soy una persona repugnante, repulsiva, enfermiza, asquerosa, desagradable, y no te culpo si me aborreces. Todavía que me puse a pelear por algo tan estúpido como tú. Es que en serio me gustas, idiota.

-No eres todas esas cosas, no te maltrate tanto.

-Te insulto y de igual forma me defiendes. Ves que eres idiota.-se rió Ichimatsu. Estaba esperando cabizbajo el rechazo.

Ichimatsu nunca vio a Karamatsu con ojos de hermano. Pero siempre lo mantuvo muy escondido, su más grande secreto. Quería odiarlo, quería que él lo odiara, lo maltrataba lo insultaba lo golpeaba, lo ignoraba. Pero el idiota siempre lo trato igual.

-Ichimatsu, mírame.- el nombrado levanto la cabeza para ver la cara de su hermano.- Tu también me gustas.

Ichimatsu se sobresalto, y cayó de la hamaca.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Eres masoquista o qué?

-Para que me gustes tu debo serlo, no?- se rió el segundo hermano.

-Nunca pensé que me corresponderias. Debes estar tan enfermo como yo.-Karamatsu tomo su mano para reincorporarlo.- Entonces Qué?

-Se mi pareja Ichimatsu-le tomo la otra mano.-Lo digo en serio.

Ichimatsu se puso completamente colorado.

-Eh? Qué?.

-Porfavor- lo miro suplicante.

-S..si.- Aceptó -Estas enfermo Kusumatsu.

-Los dos lo estamos.- Karamatsu se golpeó mentalmente porque eso no sonó nada romantico. Ichimatsu se rió.

Karamatsu le contó a Ichi cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Y que estaba muy seguro de que lo iban a rechazar, y que estaba muy feliz.

Y así volvieron caminando juntos de la mano de regreso a la casa.

Karamatsu pregunto sobre Jyushimatsu, y el cuarto le contó de la conversación que tuvieron antes.

Mientras caminaban de regreso con las manos entrelazadas vieron como Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu los miraban desde lejos.

Ichimatsu acordó ir a hablar con él quinto, mientras que Karamatsu hablaría con el sexto. Y así se fueron cada uno por un camino separado.

Karamatsu se sentó en la vereda junto a Todomatsu. Y le comentó lo que sucedió. Le contó de donde había sacado sus sentimientos por el Ichimatsu. Y como fue aceptado.

-¿Y tú, buraza? ¿Por qué me quieres?

-Bah dejalo, seguramente confundí la admiración con el amor, jeje no le des mucha importancia.- dijo moviendo sus manos- felicidades por ser correspondido.

Todomatsu decidió esconder eso que sentía en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Él siempre había sido el hermano menos dependiente y más distante a los demás, no como Ichimatsu que es solamente es cerrado con sus pensamientos. El sexto se había metido en su propia burbuja, separándose de sus hermanos, conociendo nuevas personas, nuevos amigos para olvidar eso que sentía. Aunque al igual que Choromatsu, él analizó todo lo que podría resultar de esta relación, a diferencia de este, el sexto no tenía la valentía suficiente. Prefirió distraerse y abstraerse de esos enfermizos sentimientos, hasta que supo de la relación entre dos de sus hermanos, ahí tomo coraje y le comento a Osomatsu lo que sentía.

Todo esto porque cuando estaba en secundaria tenía una terrible admiración por sus hermanos mayores, los cinco, pero en específico el segundo. Veía a Karamatsu tan seguro de si mismo, con el paso del tiempo, esa admiración por él se convirtió en otra cosa.

Ese día luego de la discusión, cuando vio las expresiones de sus hermanos, se arrepintió de su decisión. Pero no era momento de retractarse, y decidió dar el último paso, y decirle a Karamatsu lo que sentía. Luego fue rechazado y se paso la tarde en una laguna de arrepentimiento. Luego tenía que venir la superación, ya que tenia un rechazo real, sería más fácil recuperarse. Esos eran los pensamientos positivos que tenía Todomatsu.

Karamatsu no quería novios, quería hermanos, y en eso se convertiría Todomatsu. Aunque vivía haciendo como si no existiera, ahora seria un verdadero hermano para él.

Ichimatsu le contó a Jyushimatsu, su hermano más cercano, sobre su reciente relacion con Karamatsu. A mo que él quinto respondió con un abrazo. Estaba muy feliz por sus hermanos. Era una persona muy comprensiva.

Karamatsu se dirigió a buscar a sus otros dos hermanos. Sentía curiosidad sobre su relación.

Cuando llegó los encontró juntos, uno apoyado sobre el otro. Osomatsu dormitaba mientras Choromatsu leía un libro.

Cuando abrió la puerta el primero se despertó.

-Y? Karamatsu- Preguntó Osomatsu, refiriéndose a sí había hablado con Ichimatsu.

El primero y tercero miraron con interés al segundo.

Karamatsu les contó sobre su nueva relación con Ichimatsu, los dos oyentes estaban sorprendidos de que todos, sin escepcion, los hermanos eran Gays y se querían mutuamente.

-Y ustedes?- Preguntó Karamatsu.

-Ah, nosotros quedamos como hermanos, me tengo que ganar el corazón de Osomatsu.- le respondió Choromatsu.

-Ya lo ganaste- dijo Osomatsu en un susurro.

El tercero se puso colorado, pero hizo como si no hubiera escuchado. Aunque ese comentario lo había alegrado.

En los primeros días después de la pelea, los sextillisos mantenían una relación tensa. Aun tenían recuerdos frescos de la discusión ,y aunque cada uno fue aceptando su provenir se sentían dolidos.

Pero con el tiempo volvieron a ser los idiotas de siempre. Menos Karamatsu y Ichimatsu que ahora eran pareja, pero su comportamiento frente a sus hermanos seguia siendo el mismo.

Este fanfic lo escribí porque una amiga me mando una foto de unos muñecos que ella tiene de los matsus, y le invente un fanfic en base a una imágen, solo por diversión.

 _Me dio lastima que todo lo que escribí se desperdiciara en solo mensajes de whatsapp, así que lo pase a otro lado._

 _La verdad es que cuando empecéa escribir no tenía muy clara la pareja principal del fanfic, como lo estaba haciendo para una amiga esperaba que ella eligiera una. Termine eligiendo al KaraIchi, porque ella no sabia cual quería xDD_

 _Podría escribir un extra o algo, solo depende de la aceptación que tenga este oneshot simple._

 _El desenlace me quedo chafa pero eran las 5 de la mañana y se me habían acabado las ideas._

 _Y bueno gracias por leer_


End file.
